


Wake Up

by progressinginlife



Series: Stydia Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/progressinginlife/pseuds/progressinginlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the scene from 5x14 that I wrote, in which Stiles visits Lydia in Eichen House</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I included everything that was said in the scene because I didn't want to ruin it. I hope you like it and you should listen to Where's my love by SYML while reading this.

His eyes slowly drifted to her face, the face that had been the same expressions for days. She was catatonic, ever since the night in the woods; ever since Theo revealed his true nature to everyone. His hand moved to hers, gently placing it against her porcelain skin warming up her skin that must of been cold for days. He hated to see her this way, to see that death could only be found in her. It didn't help that her mom put her in this place, the place that couldn't even help her. He could help her. He knew he could, even if he couldn't of; he would of found a way. 

"The teachers... have uh been giving us... some stuff you've been working on. They wanted us to hold onto it for you," He wasn't sure what he should of said, he couldn't say that he was working on a plan to get her out of here; out of the state she was already in because her mom would ban him from even entering the building. 

"I saw something about the Riemann hypothesis... umm things like non trivial zeros and.. zeta functions..uh a lot of other stuff that goes totally over my head." He smirked a little, reminding himself that he was sitting in front of the girl that wanted to achieve a fields medal but he was sitting in front of the smartest girl he knew and probably ever would. But then his mind drifted back to reality, telling himself that only she could understand it. 

"maybe you can wake up and explain it to me." He doubted it himself that she would wake up, there was the smallest doubt that she would be like this forever and he would have to make more visits to this retched place seeing the girl that he loved in this non-existent state until his death. Then the rest him thought that there must be a way, there is always a way even if he had to search to corners of the earth he would find a way. Just to get the girl he loved back.

His fingers brushed against her pale fingers, they were like the rest of her body also claimed by the catatonic state. He wanted her back so badly, maybe this time he would have the chance to tell her all the things that he needed to say before they all went to college. "Come on Lydia y-y-you have to wake up...there is no way we are getting through this without you." there is no way he is getting through this without her, she was his anchor the thing that held him to the ground. 

"Lydia you have to wake up." Please for me. 

"I think that's enough." He jumped at the voice of her mom, this couldn't be it. He had barely a minute of time to be with her, just to sit by her side. He turned his head around shocked seeing her standing in the doorway, her arms were folded. She thought she needed to be angry with Stiles, she thought that everything that had happened to her was his fault but Stiles didn't understand. He'd been the one trying to protect her this whole time. 

"Stiles." He could only comply with this order, if he wanted a chance to see her again. He understood, he let his hand be un-tucked from hers; he didn't want to let go but he needed to for his own sake. 

"I'll be back soon." He whispered, he had promised that to himself as well as to the catatonic banshee full of no life. He looked back at her once more, seeing her still frozen. She hadn't even came out of this state for him, Stiles thought she must of wanted to, but there was still reasons that she couldn't. 

He noticed that her delicate strawberry blonde hair was different, some of it was missing. What had they been doing to her here? Torturing her? "wait a second, what is this?" Pulling a piece of hair to the side it was completely bald underneath, it's been shaved off. "What are they doing to her?" His first reaction to this was to be angry, they were torturing her to wake up? 

"Alright you need to go." He wasn't going to leave now, what are they doing to you? 

"It's been shaved off, look at this... wait did you know about his? what are they going to do? drill a hole into her head." Was that even legal for a mental hospital, he guessed it was if it was for a medical purpose. 

"Are you crazy?! It's for ECT, electroconvulsive therapy, they shave small portions of the scalp. It's done under anaesthesia and it's perfectly safe. Look at her Stiles, she's my daughter you don't think I'm trying everything to bring her out of this?" Stiles wasn't convinced, but as he watched Natalie look at her daughter she had been convinced that it was. He was pretty sure that wasn't ECT.

"No, that isn't ECT."He told her, that was something completely else. What were they actually doing instead to her? Stiles knew for sure that he was going to find out, or he would have to break her out of here. 

"Is everything alright in here?" Perfect timing, a nurse. The nurse probably came just in time so Stiles would shut his mouth and not say a word to what they were really doing in here to her. 

"Everything is fine, our guest is just leaving. Stiles, go! Or your not coming back." She would actually do that? Ban her friends from coming to see her? What about when she wakes up, they'd be the first people that she wanted to see. He didn't want to lose the thing that kept him sane, so he looked once more time at the catatonic banshee. 

Seeing her still breathe was a relief to him, he knew that she was still alive in there, somewhere. His mind flicked to when Lydia was lying on the floor injured, 'Stiles, I'm fine' she had even smiled a little to reassure him that it was okay to leave her. He would of comforted her, made sure she was okay. This time it was happening all over again, he didn't want to leave her in this state all alone with these people that were doing something to her. But he had to leave, not knowing whether she was mentally okay. 

I'll be back for you, just wait for me.

**Author's Note:**

> *rocks back and forth* I'm not okay, this sneak peek killed me and listening to the song while typing this killed me. Please comment tell me what you think. Kudos are also much appreciated :]


End file.
